1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drum member with a tooth system for receiving multiple discs, which is formed as a one-piece, cold-worked sheet steel member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Patent Specification 2 292 894 describes a drum member having a tooth system for receiving multiple discs, the drum being formed in one-piece of cold-worked steel and, on at least one tooth system of an internal and/or an external tooth system, is provided on part of the tooth system with longitudinally extending recesses of V-shaped cross section, formed during manufacture, which facilitate the supply of lubricating and cooling medium to and its removal from the multiple discs.
In the case of this known drum member having a tooth system for receiving multiple discs, the drum member is provided with both an external and internal tooth system and accordingly can cooperate both on the inner and outer circumference with corresponding multiple discs of a multiplate clutch.